Training The Twins
NamikazeSoudai: Soudai laid in bed a little longer than she usually did, awake and just relaxing or thinking. Soon though, since she sent for Kirei to meet her in the village the other day. She would sigh and get out of the bed, changing from her nightgown to her shinobi outfit after her shower and stretches. She was always prepared when she walked out of her house, she too having eaten and had some tea, she had to show herself in the top most shape to her genins as well as the other ones. As of late it seemed they were interacting with her a lot, at the coast, at the gates, or coming to her with basic questions. That was alright, she was a jounin meant to be used for a resource to the genins and other underlings. Her trip to the village itself was a slow one, walking calmly from her apartment through the coast to the gates. She would arrive a good 30mins before Kirei would, the weather was still cruel as the winter went deeper into itself but like before Soudai had not seemed too effective from the coldness, enduring it well or pretending very very well. She had eaten recently, but she knew by the end of this training that she would probably eat another meal at the ramen shop or ramen resturant, probably the second this time. To hide from the cold rather than enduring through it. She wore a normal outfit for herself, one a bit unrealistic for the winter even if there was no snow here, and wielded her normal weapon Nuibari and this time the kunai pouch. She always wielded a few senbons as well inside the same pouch, since the senbon didn't take up too much space. She smelled like the cherry shampoo she put on her head earlier, but eventually the smell would die away. She knew better than to wear something that would make her easily smell-able if there was a mission naturally, those foolish mistakes were abandoned a long time ago. Soudai waited down at the bench for her students, she wished that soon both her students would be together for her to train them, or a third genin would come along to join their team. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei woke up early today she never woke up this early she took a shower so she smells fresh after all the sweat she made while she was asleep She had some nightmares but she is fine. Kirei would step outside the shower walking to her wardrobe to take her Genin clothes. After she took her clothes on she placed her bracelets on she still treasured them caus she had them from their previous Kage Minato as she then took her ribbon to place that in her ponytail after she brushed her hair in a ponytail Kirei looked on the time as she saw it was time to go she looked around if she had everything she took her winter coat and went outside it was winter afterall it was cold outside as Kirei would rush to the coast where it was a bit colder Kirei looked around for her Sensei the scent of ramen made her a bit hungry but Kirei wanted to train first Kirei would walk around for a little as she found her Sensei “Hey Sensei am i right on time??” Kirei would ask caus she thought she was too late Kirei smiled- NamikazeSoudai: ((You could have too mentioned the thundergod gates and my appearance if you wished)) Soudai looked over at her student, she always seemed dressed to perfection and cherished her appearance, a trait in which when Soudai was younger had been a secret obsession with herself so Kirei didn't have to worry about Soudai being irritated by it. As far as Soudai knew, Kirei and Itsy were the only shinobi of Yonshigakure that had red hair, both of them always looked nice with it naturally, it was a unknown rarity that no one realized except for Soudai who had an eye for those oddities. "You were not late Kirei." She lied, having been a few minutes late from the time Soudai had given her to arrive but she didn't mind. "Have you been training with Chihiro or other teachers?" She asked kindly, to figure out what she had learned so far. Hopefully it was something, she didn't want the girl to not be training because Soudai was busy with other things, she had told both her students to always seek training from anyone and not just herself. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to her Sensei wondering if she told the truth or not about being on time "Yesterday i trained a little with Chihiro and Haru thats all. Castiel wanted me to train later with him today i think unless he has something else to do"- Kirei still looked to her Sensei wondering what she was thinking or wanted to do.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk through the thundergate, seemingly she had no effect from it like she did before though it still made her a bit dizzy. Stepping from the gate itsy would stop and fix her long white hair so that it was not a mess and straighten up the red scarf she had tied around her waist to help keep her pants on. Her top was covered by pale white bandages wrapped around only around her chest so that she was covered but not by much. Itsy was not too consumed by her appearance but she always wanted to look decent at least before she was training after well that was a different story. Itsy walked forward into the village hoping to find someone here that would like to train since for the last few days she had not been training as much as she liked to. She would wonder through the village towards the ramen shop since that is normally where she found her Sensei and most of the others when they were in the village.- NamikazeSoudai: She listened to her words. Soudai had observed some of that training but she wasn't all to paying attention when she probably should have. But there were plenty of jounins at the time to watch them and it was a harmless training, no lifes were chanced of being threatened. She was about to reply to her when Itsy appeared, Soudai smiled, her face reddening a bit, she always found Itsy the cutest of them all when she asked her mirror ((hehe)) "Hello Itsy~" She greeted kindly, moving down the bench a little more to allow all three of them to sit, though they were all skinny and probably wasn't needed. "I am about to train Kirei. Is there a jutsu you wish to practice?" She asked her twin. Had Itsy been on her team that would have been perfect, having Setsu's soon to be wife, soon to be sister in law, and his niece(?) Chihiro. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked up to her twinny as she appears Kirei would wave to her twinsister. as she then took a seat next to her Sensei on the bench. she had a bit cold even though she had a winter coat on. her ponytail would move from left to right by the wind. Kirei would listen carefully to her Sensei as she was talking to her twinsister. Kirei was glad that she could see her twinsister again after a while- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile as she saw Soudai and she was greeted seeing her beautiful twin sister. Itsy would sit on the bench where the beautiful Soudai was sitting who was someone that Itsy look up to vary much. Itsy would smiles and speak- “Hello Soudai, Hello Twinny.” –Itsy blue eyes would sparkle as she looked at them both happy to see them. Itsy stopped to think about what she was asked.- “oh, I am willing to learn anything truthfully” NamikazeSoudai: She was glad the two were together, for sisters, for twins, Soudai thought they were a part too much. "Aren't you cold Itsy?" she asked, for winter time, both Soudai and Itsy seemed to wear unrealistic clothes. Today was definately cold, she wouldn't be surprised if the rare snow actually came down on Yonshigakure tonight but for now they were fighting with 50 degrees. The coast was probably warmer, usually it stayed in the 70's during the winter, today though was probably low 60's. She stood up and walked over a little distance, pointing to Kirei. "Please Kirei, come here and try your Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field.." It was a techinque Soudai didn't learn, having been taught to Itsy by Ryu. She walked back to Itsy, looking down at her seeming to think.."Do you know the hidden needles technique?" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei stood up as she walked over to her Sensei "i dont know how that works Sensei i never used it.."-Kirei would answer as she didnt had a clue which handseals she had to use as she watched her Sensei walking to her Twinsister- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would giggle and answer- “No I like the cold.” –Itsy said though this was strange with her being a fire nature but she did like the chill against her skin. Itsy would listen as Soudai spoke to her twin and her twin moved and spoke itsy would smile that her twin and she would speak- “ No I have not learned Hidden Needle Technique” NamikazeSoudai: "Do you use senbons?" Soudai would ask politely. "This technique requires them, although it is called a ninjutsu it is more of a utility technique.." She explained, making the handseal and pointing at the tree and taking in a deep breath then.. She breathed out quickly, shooting 4 senbons from her mouth at the tree which speed to it and impaled a good length into the wood. "The jutsu is a mixture of generic sealing technique, where it seals the senbons into your body for future use. Then the release handseal that positions it for shooting out of your body without it injurying yourself." She explained, hopefully, well enough for Itsy to understand. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would think deeply as she then facepalmed “how could i forget this..”-Kirei shaked her head as she then closed her eyes to focus on her chakra. Once she feels her chakra she made the handseals “ram”and then “tiger” Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field”-After she made the handsigns Kirei would expel a sticky liquid out of her mouth from around 10 square meters around her. Kirei wondered why her Sensei wanted her to use this jutsu “Sensei? Why did you need this?? I’m just wondering..”-Kirei looked to the ground to her own jutsu- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod her head understanding what Soudai was saying but she did not have any seals on her body. - “No I do not use Senbons, I do not have any seals at the moment.” –Itsy had never been given a seal or even taught how to use seals though she was always willing to learn new things. Itsy blue eyes would look to Soudai with a hint of worry hidden in her eyes, would she not be able to learn the technique without it the ability to use senbons was the question in Itsy’s mind at the moment but she didn’t want to ask it just yet.- NamikazeSoudai: "You are stuck Kirei.." Soudai sighed, she had not stood ontop of her own syrup field like it had been taught, since the field creates all around her, and the spot where she was. It was something Soudai would have to hammer into her head ((Literally both in character and ooc. Gotta detail everything.)) so she knew it so she wouldn't mess up in spars or missions. She would leave it up to Kirei to figure out how to get out of her own stickness. She turned back to Kirei, "You do not know the generic sealing technique?" She asked kindly, not to be insultive, it was one of those techniques that was first taught just out of the academy used for many purposes. "So i guess i should teach you generic sealing technique first.." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked from the ground up to her Sensei as she didnt know how to undo her handseal jutsu "umm Sensei.. how do i get out of here??" -Kirei didnt want to freak out so she tryd to stay calm~ ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod she had not learned much right out of the Academy she kept getting bounced around from sensei to sensei so she only learned the minimal that everyone could teach her. At her first attempt into the Chunin exam itsy only knew academy level jutsu and nothing more but she still did what she could. Itsy blue eyes would go a bit lighter remembering how she had to withdrawal but she knew it was for the best that she did now. She would still be looking at Soudai and quickly snap out of it and focus one more. Itsy would softly nod her head up and down accepting that she would have to learn something else once more.- “Thank you” –Itsy would say, the most respectful tone in her voice because Itsy truly was thankful.- NamikazeSoudai: She didn't reply to Kirei, she knew she was a smart girl and should know how to get out of it. The jutsu didn't go away simply by a handseal..but she had the water jutsu.. Itsy would get her attention for now, Kirei had to learn that sometimes someone wouldn't be there to help them and she should think fast to escape from issues like the one she created for herself. "Do you have a scroll?" She asked softly, even if she didn't Soudai had two on her that were blank. "To create a seal you make one on the ground the item occupies or item you wish to summon. Then make the release seal for the jutsu on say..a scroll like this one.." She said, having sat down now through this example and having the ramen shop people come over and give her some ink in which Soudai was showing her the technique. "The cost for the jutsu depends on a few things. First the size of the object your summoning, if it's simple weapons then the cost is low. If it's a creature, the cost is a bit more." She finished making the seal, both the mark for summoning and the release seal for summoning it on the paper for Itsy to understand their appearance. She handed the scroll to her, "Study these." ItsumoAi: -Itsy nodded and took the scrolls she understood the cost and would study the symobls- “So if I wanted to summon needles like for the hidden Needle technique I would have to do the seal with needles?” Itsy would ask with a smile as she stared down at the scroll, that was handed to her she would take in the image on the scroll and commit it to memory. she knew it was important for anything that she wished to summon in the future.- NamikazeSoudai: "It's something like that Itsy.." She said looking back at Kirei seeing her still stuck in the syrup field. Soudai wanted to tell her how to get out but that would defeat the purpose of learning how to avoid being stuck in her own jutsu or a time when someone else used the jutsu on her. She would though tell her how if Kirei asked, this time around. "The seal for the hidden needles goes into your body, probably on your tongue, so you can succesfully inhale and then shoot them out of your mouth. The seal for the senbons would probably be placed on your senbon container.." She explained a bit more. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would focus her chakra as one by one she made the handsigns dragon, tiger, hare-Water Release: Wild Water Wave - as she began to direct her water chakra towards her mouth and aimed her head towards the starch syrup field. she was stuck in, moments later she would release the water chakra gathered in her mouth in the form of a waterfall as it washed away the starch syrup field, finally setting herself free from her own trap. Kirei would look up to her Sensei didnt say anything- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod she understood this but she didn’t understand what needed to be put behind the seal. “So I can drawl the seal on my tounge?” –This didn’t sound right to Itsy but that is what she was taking from it.- NamikazeSoudai: "It will be tattoo'd. The process of creating a seal only needs the symbol..and to make sure you create a seal that has the knowledge of the item or it won't work. Like the senbon seal.." She stuck out her tongue showing a tattoo on it, somewhat different from the symbol she ink'd down onto the scroll but had similar qualities. "It is meant to only summon senbons.." That was good too, she didn't want something like a giant war hammer summoning from her mouth. She looked over at Kirei, smart girl figured out how to free herself from the syrup, although once agian Kirei was getting soaked in the freezing weather while trianing with Soudai. "Haha, nice job Kirei.." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to her Sensei while she was shaking from the cold she was all soaked again not the first time but Kirei didnt mind she ran over to her Sensei and itsy"Thank You Sensei, Now its surely cold over here"-Kirei would say with a cold in her voice- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would shudder a bit at the thought of having someone but a needle into her tongue but she was willing to do it if it meant she would have a advantage in fights that could help her team.- “So I get the tattoo in my mouth that allows me to summon something small like needles or Senbons into my mouth so that I can spit them out using an inhale of breath.?” –This sounded more realistic then having to redraw the seal every time she had a mission or battle. Itsy smiled as she thought she finally caught on.- “So I have to get a tattoo? Alright I can do that.” NamikazeSoudai: "Well.." she laughed, "You have the summon of the needles right as you exhale that burst of air..so you won't swallow any.." She explained, carefully. "Work on making sure you know how to do the symbols first, should take you (3 real life days?) then come back to me and i will help you with the hidden needles technique." She said smiling.. "Oh and get you a tattoo..don't tell your sensei.." She giggled a little as Kirei came back over. "Itsy could you warm her up?" she asked, not wanting her gnein to catch a cold. ItsumoAi: -Itsy nodded taking in what Soudai said and she giggled as she was told not to tell her Sensei. Itsy would then look to her twin and see that her legs where freezing and wet she felt sorry for her twin and she knew how to warm her up but she didn’t want to burn her so she would have to be vary careful. Itsy would take a deep breath and summon her red chakra into her body this was a crank jutsu that Ink had taught her over the break. “Fire Release Jutsu” Using her hands Itsy would do the symbols quickly Horse →Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger and then open her mouth itsy would let out a little burst of fire that she would send towards her twin but it would hit the ground by her feet this would allow her to warm without burning her skin or cloths away.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei felt the cold go away and had warm again it tickled a little. she smiled to her twinsister "Thank you Twinny, this feels much better then the cold"-Kirei looked to her and then to her Sensei wondering what she has to do now- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was glad things worked out. Kirei learned a valid lesson with her jutsu and always be standing ontop of that syrup field and Itsy learned how to do a simple technique that could prove to be vital, like all techniques end up being like, but the generic sealing technique lead to other jutsu. The generic sealing technique was not a ninjtusu, though it could summon ninjutsus, the seal was a fuujutsu. Ninjutsu, taijutu, genjutsu, and fuujutsu amongst other kinds, no shinobi should be limited to just learning on type. "How bout some ramen girls?" She asked, standing back up and putting the ink jar back to where she got it, she would point off to a thundergod gate where the ramen resturant was. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei's stomach would growl as she heard the word ramen "well i'm hungry from before we started training Sensei"-Kirei scratched her head as she acted a bit shy- "i would love to eat some ramen"-Kirei would run around her Sensei as she then runs over to the thundergod gate- ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiled she was happy to help her twin she knew it was better than letting her twin get sick from the cold.- “Your Welcome Twinny” –Itsy would smile as she looked to Soudai again- “So I should study these and commit them to memory then get it as a tattoo. –Itsy knew she was going to have to use the blank scrolls she had been given at the academy to practice writing the Seal so that she would not mess it up and accidently end up summoning something like a tree in her mouth. She giggled at the thought but she knew it was serious. Itsy would smile brightly though and tuck the scroll that Soudai had given her into her waist line.- “If it is ok I would like to go Study in the apartment.”-she would say as she felt the droplets of freezing rain start to fall from the sky. Though she heard Soudai say Ramen Itsy was not vary hungry she had eaten before she had ventured into the village this morning. ((Soudai and Kirei went for the ramen resturant.)) Category:Yonshigakure Era